The art of electronic and fiber optic communications is replete with different kinds of connectors for numerous environments and specialized applications. Connector systems are already designed to resist extreme harsh mechanical and environmental conditions, including high vibration, mechanical and thermal shock, and fluid immersion. Also, these cables must continue to operate under extreme tension loading. It continues to be imperative, however, for new connector designs to maintain the integrity of the electrical cables and optical fibers being connected and to minimize damage in every way possible.
With so many different kinds of connectors available to system installation professionals, it is difficult to ensure that a proper cable intersects an appropriate mate with a convenient connector that also protects the underlying fibers. A problem exists in the field of electrical and fiber optic connectors in that the connectors remain limited in versatility and are not designed with sufficient weatherproof and hazard-proof bodies to protect the conductors therein.
The art of electrical and fiber optic cables also relies particularly on connector accessories utilizing back shells through which cables run, and the back shells mate with circular connectors. Circular connectors for various applications, such as military and aerospace applications, have been used for many years. Because these connectors are often to subject to vibrations, they often include anti-decoupling features. An example of such a connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,933. Back shells, devices that extend longitudinally along an extension of cable, are often used with such connectors to provide a transition between the connector and the cable. In addition, these back shells often provide strain relief for the cable jacket, the shield, or individual conductors within the cable. These conductors may be either electrical conductors or optical fibers and the connector may be an electrical connector or an optical fiber connector or a hybrid connector with electrical and fiber optic members. The back shell is connected between one end of the connector and the cable with the individual conductors extending through the back shell and terminated within the connector. Examples of back shells are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,580,278 and 6,602,085.
One of the problems associated with back shells is that a different back shell is used for different connectors. This problem increases tooling costs and causes inventory complexities. In addition, each individual connector is often offered with three different back shells styles which are constructed at a ninety degree (90°) angle, a forty-five degree (45°) angle, and straight. Thus, there is a need for an improved back shell apparatus which overcomes the problems of the prior art as well as the need for cables to be integrally sealed with the connectors.